


Just a couple of kids

by eddie_tozier (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song Lyrics, about as long as richie tozier's wang, and fluffy, but it has a happy ending, but its soft, fuck this is short its supposed to be like overnight so ITS NOT THAT LONG, hanbrough if you squint, i should probs put actual tags, richie literally falls in love with eddie while he's H I G H, they are seventeen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eddie_tozier
Summary: A reddie one shot based off of "Couple of kids" by Maggie Lindemann because FUCK THAT SONG REMINDS ME SO MUCH OF THEMits fluffy i swear
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Just a couple of kids

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiiiiii this sucks im sorry i just love reddie sm

**_“Take me back to the night, we met in the yard”_ **

The starlit night that Richie realized his true feelings for his best friend was one he will never forget.

He knew Eddie for years, but he had never seen the boy this way before. Yeah, he always knew he felt something for Eddie, but he never understood what.

Until now.

And all he had to do to realize it was to get high.

The losers were having your average teenager-thrown party at Richie’s house. His parents were gone for the weekend so naturally he invited his friends over. That meant alcohol (Bev stole two bottles of wine from her aunt and Mike snagged some whiskey from somewhere, he for some reason won’t tell any of the losers from where), weed and joints (provided by Richie and Bev), music, and absolutely no grown ups.

About an hour after the unofficial “party” had begun, everyone was intoxicated in some way, shape, or form. Everyone except Eddie.

“Someone has to keep an eye on you drunk asshats anyways” he used as an excuse when Richie tried to get Eddie to take a puff.

“Come  _ on _ Eds, its a fucking party. Unclench.” Richie replied. A sly smirk slithered onto his lips when he saw Eddie turn bright red.

“One: don’t call me  _ Eds _ . Two: did you just tell me to  _ unclench?” _ Eddie retorted, disgusted.

So for the next few hours, Eddie watched his drunk friends act like animals (bill literally fell into Richie’s fish tank) and he eventually gave in and started to have fun too. Or as Richie put it so very nicely, “he  _ unclenched _ ”.

Richie on the other hand, was getting more and more high by the second.

When Richie’s high, he, as most people would, notice things more clearly. He noticed how when Beverly smiles, the skin around her eyes crinkle. Stan’s curls are suddenly more shiny and bouncy as he dances with Eddie to some Queen song. Bill’s hands are wrapped around Mike’s. Ben is staring at Bev.

But Eddie?

Eddie’s cheeks were slightly flushed red from dancing, bringing out his eyes more. His hair is slightly curled and looks so delicate that if someone were to lay a finger on it, it would collapse. Richie wonders how soft it would feel. His eyes are glimmering in the lamp-light. His lips look  _ way _ too soft. He wonders how soft they would feel too. His shorts are  _ reallyfuckingshort. _

Fuck.

It’s love isn’t it.

“Hey, you’re staring, Richie” Bev said as she nudged him in the side. It sort of broke Richie out of his Eddie-induced trance for a second.

“You should make a move, dumbass.” she said when Richie didn’t reply. He was staring at Eddie again. But this time, Eddie was staring back, the same look in his eyes.

And that was exactly what Richie was going to do.

**_“Climbing up to the roof, hidden in the dark”_ **

Richie was shaking when he grabbed Eddie’s sweatshirt sleeve. He was about to confess to the love of his life about the feelings he just discovered was love. And he was high. So how much worse can it get?

“Can you come with me? Up to the roof? The sky looks pretty tonight or something.” Or something?  _ Or something? Seriously? _

Eddie felt himself go redder. On the roof. Alone. With Richie. Watching the stars. He slowly nodded.

Richie grabbed one of the unopened bottles of wine before grabbing Eddie’s hand to help him climb up to the roof. His skin burned at the contact.

**_“_ ** **_With a bottle of wine for two_ **

**_Though I'm already drunk off you”_ **

Now Richie was sitting on the roof. Alone. With Eddie and a bottle of wine. Watching the stars. He somehow could already feel the drugs wearing off.

Damn it.

“The stars really do look gorgeous tonight, Richie” Eddie started, he was just as big of a mess as Richie. He wants to hold his hand.

Richie felt a lump form in his throat. Maybe it’s time.

“Almost as gorgeous as-”

“My mom, very funny” Eddie interrupted, thinking he knew the words that followed.

“-Almost as gorgeous as you” Richie finished, airily. Shakily, he looked over at Eddie, who was at a loss for words. Eddie turned to look at him and their eyes connected.

_ Oh my god, it’s finally happening _ , Eddie thought, as he scooted closer to the taller boy. Richie threw a lanky arm around Eddie, and used his other hand to grab the other boy’s free hand.

“I think you know what I'm about to say to you, right Eds?” Richie whispered into the boy’s hair.

“I think so” Eddie replied shakily.

“Here it goes.”

“I’m in love with you. I never knew what it was until now. I always knew I liked you differently than the way I liked everyone else. I just didn’t know it was love. Of course all I had to do to realize my feelings was to get high, but it was worth it. It’s worth being able to hold you like this right now.” Richie finished. He didn’t realize how much he said until Eddie looked up at him.

“I’m in love with you too” Eddie replied with glassy eyes and a wobbly smile. He looked as if he was on the verge of tears, which only made Richie press the smaller boy into him harder. The two spent the rest of the night like that in silence, basking in each other’s presence, pressed up together, alone on the roof, watching the stars, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.

**_“Then we both fell asleep, underneath the stars”_ **

Richie woke up the next morning with the rising sun, groggy, the effects of the drugs and alcohol taking its toll on him. The only thing that prevented him from going back into his house to see if the losers are still there was the fact that he woke up with his face in a mop of slightly curly brown hair. Eddie was still there. He hoped that what Eddie confessed last night was still true. Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long to find out.

**_“We're young and naïve, and you're telling me_ **

**_That someday we'll run off together_ **

**_I'm starting to think, I'm stuck in a dream_ **

**_'Cause we're young, and we don't know better”_ **

Eddie’s half open, sleepy eyes popped open and looked up at Richie, who was looking down at the boy with  euphoria in his eyes.

“Did you mean it?” were the first words to come out of Eddie’s mouth.

“Every word” Richie replied quietly.

**_“Now I'm falling heavily, recklessly_ **

**_Trying not to lose my sensibility_ **

**_But gravity, it pulls me into you”_ **

Eddie smiled, still half asleep.

“So this is what love feels like.” He said breathlessly. He wanted his inhaler but now was most definitely not the time.

Richie felt the blood rush to his face. His lips parted in a gasp. He wasn’t sure he could feel this way with anybody or anything other than Eddie. God, they were only seventeen, they didn’t understand what feelings like this were, or how to handle them but they will try their best.

**_“We're just a couple of kids”_ **

Eddie placed his palm on Richie’s cheek, Richie leaning into the touch, Eddie’s thumb caressing the skin of his face.

**_“We're just a couple of kids”_ **

Richie wrapped both of his hands around Eddie’s waist for the first time, always wondering what it would feel like to hold Eddie like that, never completely understanding why he wanted to.

**_“Sneaking out late for a kiss”_ **

When their lips met for the first time, there were no fireworks, no cheering, no firecrackers. Only them. That’s all they needed. It wasn’t hungry, it was sweet, and that is always how Eddie wanted his first kiss to be like.

The two pulled apart after five seconds and pressed their foreheads together. They stayed like that for a little while before Eddie kissed the tip of Richie’s nose.

“I love you, dumbass.” he said with a smirk.

“I know” the dumbass replied.

He loved him too.

**_“'Cause we're just a couple of kids”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you want a part two with the rest of the song! <3


End file.
